Naci el día en que morí
by RosasRojas
Summary: Sasuke uchiha era una persona fría, carente de sentimientos. No los sentía, no los deseaba sentir. Uno de los hombres más poderosos de Tokio, pero con un pasado demasiado oscuro y doloroso para recordar.
1. Chapter 1

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**Genero: **__(Romance, Drama)_

_**.**_

_**Clasificación: **__(+18)_

_**.**_

_**Advertencias: **__(Lemon, Lime, Lenguaje obsceno, etc.)_

_**.**_

_**Diclaimer: **__Naruto y sus personajes __**NO **__me pertenece_

_**.**_

_**Nota: **__Esta historia es completa y absolutamente __**MIA**__, y no es permitido tomarla sin mi autorización_

.

* * *

_**.**_

_***Prologo***_

.

* * *

.

**El** era una persona fría, carente de sentimientos, no los sentía, no los deseaba sentir. Uno de los hombres más poderosos de Tokio pero con un pasado demasiado oscuro y doloroso para recordar

.

El mismo trazo su camino

Tuvo la elección

.

Tomo la decisión

Y marco su destino pero…

.

Un accidente lo cambio _**todo**_

Perdió la memoria

.

Su vida entera fue borrada automática de esta… no recordaba nada… absolutamente _**nada**_

.

_**Su vida**_

_No_

_._

_**Su familia**_

_No los recordaba_

_._

_**Sus amigos**_

_¿Tenia?_

_._

_**Su nombre**_

_¿Cuál era?_

_._

**S**olamente una persona lo ayudo, le tendió la mano debido a su estado… una persona que tenía la sensación de conocer… que provocaba en el cosas _**extrañas**_.

**T**en presente algo… por más que lo evites, que lo ocultes o que incluso lo saques de tus recuerdos el pasado vuelve… _**siempre **_lo hace

.

* * *

.

_***Nací el día en que morí***_

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

_***Capitulo 1***_

_**.**_

* * *

_**"**__**Pasado**__**"**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**B**ajo del vehículo ultimo modelo y algunos flashes cegaron su mirada al impactar directamente contra su rostro, una sonrisa arrogante surco sus labios y camino rodeando su auto, para abrir caballerosamente la puerta del copiloto y tomar la mano de su acompañante ayudándole a bajar del convertible.

La mujer de cabellos rojos y mirada coqueta, se situó a su lado y Sasuke paso inmediatamente su brazo por la cintura de la ojinegra, muchos flashes captaron el momento.

-**Chicos luego les doy una entrevista… ahora déjenme pasar**.- dijo fríamente sin quitar la arrogancia en su voz, ni la sonrisa altiva. Se abrió camino entre la gente y con paso elegante entro al majestuoso hotel.

Muchas personas lo saludaron con una reverencia y él simplemente les devolvió un ademan con la mano como saludo solamente a las que considero importantes.

Su expresión siempre fría y su porte imponente y aristocrática era un iman para las miradas, pero el siempre se mantenia con sus ojos fijos al frente.

La pelirroja que caminaba a su lado, colgada de su brazo, se detuvo haciendo que él también lo hiciera y se acerco a su oido.

-**Sasukito… voy al baño**.- dijo seductoramente tratando de provocarlo como venia haciendo en todo el camino, pero el pelinegro no le dirigió ninguna mirada, ni se inmuto por su insinuación.

-**Haz lo que quieras**.- dijo soltando su cintura, ignoro el bufido de protesta que emitió Karin y metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón se encamino hacia una mesa en especial observando fijamente a la mujer que se encontraba sentada, saludando con cortesía a quienes se le acercaban.

-**Hola**.- musito secamente una vez estuvo frente a ella, la pelinegra que observaba su reloj de pulsera levanto la mirada al reconocer esa voz y una hermosa sonrisa se formo en sus labios. Se levanto de la silla y se acerco a él, pasando sus delicados brazos por la cintura del moreno, más este no mostro rastro de afecto hacia ella.

-**Hijo… pensé que no vendrías**.- dijo dulcemente apartándose de él pues sabía que no le gustaban las demostraciones de cariño y aun menos públicas, puso su mano por la mejilla del moreno pero este delicadamente la aparto.

-**Sabes que nunca faltaría madre**.- dijo con cierto deje de fastidio haciendo que la pelinegra bajara la mirada mientras la sonrisa en su rostro se desvanecía poco a poco.

-**Hey… teme ¿Cómo estás?- **pregunto un rubio llegando, este se acerco al moreno dándole una palmada en el hombro.

-**Bien… hasta que tú llegaste dobe**.- dijo indiferente, el ojiazul no le tomo importancia y se acerco a Mikoto saludándola con alegría.

.

**D**ejo la copa ya vacía en la mesa y agarro otra llevándola directamente a su boca, Naruto que estaba a su lado se encontraba totalmente serio algo para nada de acorde a su personalidad, en una mano sostenía un vaso de cristal con un liquido dorado y unos trozos de hielo sobresaliendo de este, vodka sin duda.

-**Sasuke… ¿por qué andas con Karin?- **le pregunto el rubio seriamente mirando con desprecio a la mujer que a unos solos metros coqueteaba descaradamente con un atractivo peligris.

-**Hmp… me conviene**.- contesto fríamente con la mirada perdida.

-**¿****Conveniencia?… siempre es así Sasuke… si él estuviera vivo todo sería diferente**.- menciono distraídamente sin poder disfrazar el tono despectivo al decirlo, llevo el vaso a sus labios bebiendo del contenido de este, Sasuke se mantuvo inmutado tratando de ignorar la presión que se formaba en su pecho ante la mención que hacia el rubio, apretó el vaso levemente, frustrándose consigo mismo.

-**Hn**.- expreso respirando pausadamente, no debía abrumarse por ello… no debía hacerlo, frunció el ceño cuando los recuerdos poco a poco acudieron a su cabeza.

**-¿Sabes que siempre he odiado a Karin?-** dijo Naruto torciendo la boca con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, Sasuke trato de concentrarse en lo que le decía.

-**Lo sé.**- susurro cortante.

-**No sé cómo pudiste cambiarla por ella… Karin no le llega ni a los talones**.- volteo mirándolo.

El moreno sintió como una sensación abrumante se instalaba en su pecho, algo realmente desagradable. Apretó el vaso que tenia en mano con fuerza y giro levemente su cabeza fijando su mirada ónix en la azulada de Naruto solo por un segundo para luego desviarla aun mas molesto.

Frunció el ceño con furia, tanto por las palabras de Naruto, como por los recuerdos que se empeñaban en repetirse en su cabeza, mas aun asi no era del todo eso lo que le enojaba, si no era la esa sensación que quemaba su pecho intensamente.

Devolvió su mirada al rubio observándolo furtivo y se levanto de la silla bruscamente haciendo que esta caerá, le resto importancia a las miradas curiosas que se posaron sobre él y se acerco a la salida del gran salón.

Camino por un pasillo hasta llegar al elevador, apretó impaciente el botón varias veces y molesto, busco con la mirada algún otro lugar por el cual salir de ese maldito hotel, sus orbes se detuvieron en una puerta sobre la cual estaba el rotulo de escaleras.

Llevo el vaso de whisky a sus labios bebiendo de un solo trago la mitad del liquido, la sustancia quemo su garganta apaciguando un poco la sensación en su pecho, el licor siempre le tranquilizaba, pero en aquel momento simplemente no basto.

Dirigió su mirada al elevador y lanzo una maldición, este seguía bajando, se encamino sin pensarlo siquiera, a la puerta y la abrió bajando luego, las escaleras rápidamente

_¿Que importaba que ese fuera el decimo piso? _

No tenia intención de seguir esperando.

Salió del lugar yendo directamente hacia su auto, le arrebato bruscamente las llaves al chico de uniforme y se monto al convertible. Metió impaciente la llave a la rajadura a un lado del volante haciendo caso omiso a las preguntas frecuentes de los periodistas y piso el acelerador al encenderlo.

El rechinido de las llantas hizo que los fotógrafos y reporteros que se encontraban a los lados del vehículo se apartaran y decidió sin perder mas tiempo arrancar el automóvil inmediatamente.

En ese momento no importaba la imagen que estaba dando.

.

Manejaba a la máxima velocidad que alcanzaba el motor.

Tomo el resto del contenido del vaso y luego aventó este en el camino, paso una mano por su cabello y lanzo una maldición en contra de Naruto.

**-Estupido… maldito imbecil.- **dijo encolerizado, odiaba su rato de intelecto que solamente usaba para joderle la vida.

Siempre lo hacía, pero nunca había logrado cabréalo como en ese momento, aun se preguntaba cómo es que se contuvo de pegarle un golpe, porque estaba seguro de que en ese instante, en ese mismo momento si lo tuviera enfrente él seria el objeto con el cual se desquitaría de todo lo que le jodía.

_¿Porque siempre tenía que nombrarlos?_

Solo le gustaba enojarlo, lo sabía y aunque siempre se resistía terminaba lograndolo.

.

_**¿C**__uántas __horas llevaba al volante?._

Realmente no lo sabia, tal vez dos o tres… o quizas seis

_¿Qué camino tomaba?_

Negó con la cabeza, no le importaba, solo sabía que había girado unos pares de veces a la derecha y otros a la izquierda, apenas era consciente de que había cruzado dos ciudades o eran tres, daba igual, eso a él no le importaba en lo mas mínimo en ese momento, lo único que sabía era que manejar lo relajaba.

Se sentía tan perturbado que saber donde estaba no le interesaba, lo que verdaderamente quería era alejarse, olvidarse de ellos

**-Maldición**.- mascullo con el ceño fruncido, de una u otra forma siempre se encontraban en sus pensamientos.

**-Maldito Naruto**.- murmuro por lo bajo mientras con una de sus manos se tapaba los ojos tratando con ello de borrar los recuerdos que lo agobiaban

_¿Por qué simplemente no los podía olvidar?_

Ellos ya formaban parte de su pasado o eso quería.

Negó con la cabeza mientras apretaba fuertemente los dientes, no podía con aquello, sentía que le mataba por dentro

Un pitido le hizo reaccionar saliendo bruscamente de sus confusos pensamientos y cuando quito la mano de sus ojos una luz cegó su mirada, giro su mano sobre el volante hacia la derecha y el auto quedo de lado, un camión choco brutalmente contra el coche arrastrándolo por el camino hasta que este se volcó y rodo varias veces, debido el impacto Sasuke salió del vehículo al no portar cinturón, el carro destrozado siguió rodando hasta caer por un precipicio, una explosión alerto a los conductores que pasaban por ahí.

.

.

.

**B**ajo de su auto al presenciar esa escena, aturdida volteo a todos lados hasta fijar su mirada en un grupo de personas que rodeaban a algo o a alguien, los murmullos la intrigaron y el grito de una mujer le puso alerta

La pelirrosa se quito las sandalias de tacón aventándolas a un lado y corrió hacia el lugar levantando levemente su falda pues esta le dificultaba llegar a su objetivo.

Se detuvo finalmente por la multitud de personas.

-**Déjenme pasar, soy doctora**.- aviso fuertemente, se abrió paso entre la gente y su mirada se dirigió a un bulto tirado en el pasto, la sangre brotaba manchando la hierba.

Se acerco inmediatamente y se hinco a un lado del cuerpo inerte tirado boca abajo, agarro con sus manos el brazo del sujeto y con algo de dificultad le dio la vuelta dejando ver a un atractivo hombre con notables heridas.

Al verlo sus ojos se expandieron y tapo rápidamente su boca reteniendo el gemido de sorpresa y dolor que amenazaba con salir, su cuerpo empezó a temblar y repentinamente perdió fuerzas, cayendo sentada al no poder seguir sosteniendo su peso sobre sus rodillas.

Su mirada jade se nublo, una presión insoportable se formo en su pecho y jadeo ante la reprensión de sollozos. Se empujo a si misma hacia atrás con sus pies desclazos mientras negaba consecutivamente con la cabeza.

-**Sas… Sasuke-kun**.- susurro con un hilo de voz ante el fuerte nudo en su garganta, su cuerpo tembló aun más y las lágrimas descendieron una tras otra de sus orbes, le observo fijamente repasando con su mirada nublada sus facciones una y otra vez.

.

Aquello no podía ser verdad.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

_***Fin del capitulo***_

_**.**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

.

* * *

_**.**_

_**Advertencias del capitulo: **__(Lenguaje obsceno)_

_**.**_

_**Diclaimer: **__Naruto y sus personajes __**NO **__me pertenece_

_**.**_

_**Nota: **__Esta historia es completa y absolutamente __**MIA**__, y no es permitido tomarla sin mi autorización._

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**Nací el día en que morí**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

_***Capitulo 2***_

_**.**_

* * *

"_**Sensaciones extrañas"**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**N-no pue-de s-ser**.- tartamudeo con un nudo en la garganta, trago saliva con dificultad antes de acercarse lentamente al pelinegro con el cuerpo tembloroso.

Su respiración se volvió irregular y llevo sus manos a su rostro limpiando sus húmedas mejillas, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de en que había empezado a llorar.

Se acerco aun mas al pelinegro y sollozo. Su estado era deplorable y aquello hizo que una presión oprimiera su pecho lenta y punzantemente.

**-Debo ayudarlo.- **pensó con dolor, con la mano temblorosa agarro la muñeca de Sasuke apoyando dos dedos firmemente sobre la vena que sobresalía mientras al mismo tiempo dirigía su mirada al reloj de muñeca en su otra mano, el latido de su corazón se alentaba y eso lo puso alerta.

Rompió la camisa que el llevaba puesta dejando su torso al descubierto y con ambas manos hizo presión sobre este.

-**Vamos… vamos**.- dijo con desesperación mientras las lagrimas salian con más rapidez de sus ojos, respiro a bocadas tratando de tranquilizarse, su mente estaba en blanco, absolutamente nada venia a ella y no sabia que hacer.

Sollozo y cerró los ojos intentando recordar, primero tenía que parar el hemorragia en la parte derecha de su cabeza analizo rápidamente por lo que desanudo la corbata que él llevaba puesta y con la mayor delicadeza posible puso su cabeza sobre sus piernas, enrolló la corbata alrededor de la herida y la apretó con la suficiente fuerza para parar el sangrado pero sin llegar a lastimarlo.

El sonido de una ambulancia la distrajo, dirigió su mirada a esta y suspiro con alivio, para luego apartarse de él con torpeza cuando los paramédicos se acercaron. Uno de ellos la saludo pero aquello fue algo de lo que no tuvo consciencia.

Observo cómo subían cuidadosamente a Sasuke en una camilla y lo montaban en la ambulancia, corrió hasta su auto y entro rápidamente a este siguiendo a la ambulancia.

.

.

.

**B**ajo del vehículo y entro al hospital corriendo sin ser consciente de sus pies descalzos.

-**Sakura-chan… ¿haces aquí?… tu turno ya termino**.- dijo una peliazul de ojos perla, la mencionada le miro con sus orbes levemente cristalizado.

-**Yo… él… Hinata-chan ne-cesito tu ayu-da**.- logro musitar rápidamente agarrando la mano de la peliazul, corrió con ella hacia la sala de emergencias y se acerco a la camilla en la que estaba el moreno, apartando a las enfermeras y los residentes que lo revisaban.

**-¿Como esta?**- pregunto con un leve temblor en la voz, mirando a un peligris.

-**La hemorragia interna es la que nos está causando problemas, ha perdido mucha sangre… su estado es sumamente delicado, necesita una transfusión rápidamente… tiene una hemorragia externa en el lado derecho de la cabeza, ya fue controlada… tres costillas rotas del lado derecho, el brazo y la pierna izquierdas fracturados… he mandado una muestra de sangre para que la analicen y saber qué tipo es**.- explico entregándole una carpeta en la que se encontraba todo, Sakura paso su mirada rápidamente por cada reglón.

-**Hay que llevarlo a sala de emergencias… Hinata-chan acompá-ñame**.- dijo con voz quebrada, le entrego nuevamente la carpeta al joven residente y agarro la mano de su amiga indicándole que la siguiera.

Amarro su cabello con una coleta y se encamino a la sala de emergencia, sus manos temblaban y sentía una presión en su pecho además del molesto ardor en sus ojos, pero aquel era un estado que no se podía permitir, no en ese momento, por lo que se ordeno a si misma a tranquilizarse, debía hacerlo.

.

.

.

**L**o observo repasando sus facciones e inconscientemente su mano rozó a su rostro acariciando luego su mejilla.

Un par de lágrimas bajaron de sus orbes jade seguida de otras

_¿Porque tenía que ser él?_

Un sollozo salió de sus labios y limpió sus mejillas con el dorso de su mano melenad cierta brusquedad.

**-¿Por qué volvis-te?-** pregunto en un susurro con voz temblorosa, mirándolo fijamente, retiro un mechón del cabello negro que tapaba parte de su ojo derecho y lo puso tras su oreja .

-**Yo… ya te había olvidado**.- dijo con tristeza llevando una mano a su mejilla, limpió sus lagrimas mas fue inútil porque otras tomaron su lugar.

**-¿Por qué Sasuke?… yo… ¿por qué siento esto nuevamente?**- dijo con un deje de resentimiento mientras llevaba una mano a su pecho, tratando de controlar el latido apresurando de su corazón y la sensación que quemaba agradablemente ese lugar.

Sasuke llevaba dos meses y una semana ahí, en cuidados intensivos, en estado de coma y ella aunque no lo deseara no podía evitar ir ahí todos los días a ver su estado que parecía no mejorar… a verlo a él.

Aunque lo quisiera impedir él se estaba metiendo nuevamente en su vida… aunque deseara alejarse no podía, porque durante la operación temió perderlo nuevamente y ella no debía haber sentido eso.

.

Sasuke hacía mucho tiempo había dejado de formar parte de su vida _¿cierto?_

.

.

.

_**C**__orrió rápidamente, se le había hecho tarde y lo único que esperaba era que él aun estuviera ahí. _

_Paro frente a un hermoso parque y le busco con la mirada hasta que a lo lejos distinguió su silueta, una sonrisa se formo en sus labios y se acerco a él apresuradamente deteniéndose justo a un par de metros para que no la notara, esta vez empezó a caminar despacio, evitando que sus pisadas la delataran y cuando finalmente estuvo tras él, le abrazo por la espalda, pasando sus brazos por su cintura._

_**Aunque no lo veía sabia que sonreía**__._

_Se separo de él y el pelinegro dio media vuelta. _

_Sus orbes negros se posaron en los suyos con intensidad haciendo que un sutil sonrojo cubriera sus mejillas. _

_Sakura le miro fijamente con una pequeña sonrisa, se acerco a el hasta que sus cuerpos tuvieron contacto y se puso de puntillas, besando luego tímidamente sus labios hasta que sintió como él ponía su mano derecha en su espalda baja y subía por esta suavemente hasta llegar a su nuca y hacer presión en ella acercándola aun mas a su cuerpo. _

_La pelirrosa sintió como todos sus vellos se erizaban, sus torsos se rozaron y él atrapo sus labios entre los suyos con intensidad logrando miles de sensaciones en ella. Paso su otra mano por su cintura afianzándola ahí. _

_Y Sakura suspiro extasiada y el pelinegro aprovecho eso adentrando su lengua a su boca, otro suspiro escapo de la garganta de la ojijade y quedo atrapado en el beso._

_La calida lengua del moreno acaricio suavemente la suya haciéndola estremecer, la falta de aire se hizo presente y él succiono sus labios por ultima vez antes de separarse sin soltarla aun._

_La pelirrosa inhalo profundamente tratando de regulizar su respiración. Sus mejillas estaban sumamente encendidas, sus labios rojos por la fricción del beso, su respiración alterada y los nervios hacían mella en sus acciones, pues no dejaba de temblar. _

_Siempre era así cuando estaba con él. _

_Le observo sonreír como solo él sabia hacerlo y su cuerpo se estremeció como siempre._

_El moreno rió con levedad y Sakura bajo la mirada apenada, pero él la agarro firmemente de la barbilla para depositar un casto y delicado beso en sus labios. _

_La ojijade se sonrojo aun mas y él volvió a reír de la misma manera baja para que solamente ella lo escuchara. _

_Sasuke siempre hacia lo mismo._

_._

_Sakura paso sus brazos por su cuello y le halo un poco para que igualara su altura, cuando lo tuvo cerca, acorto lentamente la distancia hasta rozar sus labios con lo de el, se movió sobre estos lentamente y Sasuke la observo con los ojos entrecerrados esperando su contacto pero Sakura se alejo y beso su mejilla. Jugaba con fuego y sabia que perderia._

_El moreno arqueo una ceja mientras una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios, afianzo el agarre en su nuca y cintura y luego se acerco a ella y rozo sus labios de la misma manera en que ella lo hizo, Sakura suspiro cuando él paso su lengua por su labio inferior. _

_Sasuke se alejo y ella frunció las cejas, quería que la besara y él lo sabia, es por ello que no lo hacia._

_Sakura sonrío levemente y le abrazo por la cintura apoyando su frente en el fornido pecho de él._

_-__**Te amo… Sasuke-kun**__.- dijo dulcemente, se alejo un poco y le observo con una sonrisa, Sasuke la miro fijamente y luego se acerco hasta esconder su rostro en su cuello. _

_Sakura sintió como su aliento chocaba contra esa parte produciéndole estremecimientos, el moreno aspiro sobre su piel, y sus frios labios le rozaron, Sakura suspiro y Sasuke empezó a repartir besos en su cuello hasta llegar a su oído._

_-__**Hn… yo también**__.- susurro despacio mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja, un ronco gemido salio de la boca de Sakura. Sasuke sabia que ese era su punto sensible._

_El moreno se alejo de ella volviendo a atrapar sus labios entre los suyos en un beso exigente que seguramente la dejaría sin aliento, sonrojada y apenada. _

_**Sasuke siempre hacia lo mismo.**_

.

.

.

**D**espertó rápidamente con la respiración agitada y una delgada capa de sudor cubriendo su frente, se levanto de la silla a un lado de la cama en la que estaba Sasuke y llevo una mano a su frente mientras su mirada se nublaba.

El nerviosismo se hizo evidente en su cuerpo, de tal manera en que empezó a restregar entre si, sus manos temblorosas y heladas convenciéndose a si misma de que, lo que acaba de soñar, no era mas que un recuerdo que debía olvidar y enterrar en lo mas profundo de su ser, había pasado hacia mucho como para tomarle importancia.

Fijo su mirada en el moreno y sintió algo extraño en el pecho.

Poco a poco se empezó a tranquilizar y miro fijamente a Sasuke mientras negaba con la cabeza, no podía permitir que él se metiera nuevamente en su vida, debía comportarse como una profesional.

Sasuke solamente era su paciente y como tal lo trataría cuando despertara.

Se acerco a la cama sentándose en la silla en la que antes estaba y lo observo fijamente.

-**Tu, tu… yo ya te olvide**.- se dijo a si misma, inhalando luego con fuerza y profundidad.

Ella no podía permitir que todo volviera a ser como antes.

No podía permitirse sentir amorpor él, Sasuke lo había destrozado hace mucho, él mismo _destrozo _ese sentimiento.

Llevo una mano a su frente sin despegar la mirada de él, mientras secaba el sudor en esta. Negó con la cabeza, convenciendose de que no ocurria nada, absolutamente nada, su presencia solo la había confundido, pero nada mas.

Fue de improvisto que toda su perspectiva cambio.

Y dirigió por auto reflejo su mirada a la mano de Sasuke observando asombrada como sus dedos se movían. Se levanto rápidamente de la silla y llevo una mano a su pecho tratando de controlar el latido de su corazón.

.

Sus ojos oscuros se abrieron lentamente debido a la luz que iluminaba de lleno su rostro, parpadeo intentando aclarar su mirada y miro el techo del lugar, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, para despues lentamente ladear el rostro de un lado a otro, observando su alrededor.

Su mirada se detuvo en una persona a su lado y su corazón se acelero casi al instante, trato de apoyarse en sus manos para incorporarse pero un terrible dolor en su abdomen le hizo lanzar un quejido volviendo su respiración irregular, se relamió los labios y trago saliva sintiendo la sequedad y ardor en su garganta.

Intento incorporarse nuevamente aun sin despegar su mirada de aquella mujer que le observaba fijamente

Sakura respiro con profundidad y trato de tranquilizarse, ladeo el rostro rompiendo el contacto visual y se acerco a la mesita a un lado de la cama, agarrando rápidamente la carpeta en esta, debíamostrarse profesional… _debía hacerlo._

**-¿Como se siente?- **pregunto seriamente en un tono monótono, como normalmente le hablaba a un paciente. Sasuke la miro fijamente frunciendo levemente el ceño

-**Quien es… ¿Quién es usted?- **logro preguntar desorientado luego de un par de minutos cuando por fin recupero la voz. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de la pelirrosa al oír su voz ronca, pero sus ojos perdieron cierto brillo debido a la pregunta.

Sintió una presion en el pecho y le dio la espalda aparentando leer la carpeta mientras mordía su labio inferior y trataba de controlar el ardor en sus ojos, se maldijo por ser tan idiota y se ordeno a si misma a mantener la calma, no lloraría por el… no _otra vez_.

Trago lentamente reteniendo todo sollozo que quisiera escapar.

-**Soy su doctora**.- dijo con frialdad despues de un momento, volteando hacia él, Sasuke la observo a los ojos y su respiración se agito.

**-¿Quien soy yo?- **pregunto él llevándose ambas manos a su cabeza

_¿Quién era él?_

Cerró los ojos tratando de recordar, pero un fuerte dolor en la cabeza hizo que su ceño se frunciera.

**-¿Que?- **expreso Sakura confundida, se acerco a él rápidamente al notar como su ritmo cardiaco se había elevado y una mueca de dolor se formaba en su rostro, agarro sus manos apartándolas de su cabeza.

-**Míreme… mírame**.- susurro haciendo que Sasuke lentamente abriera los ojos mientras su ceño poco a poco se ablandaba, debido a que el dolor de cabeza disminuía.

-**Sabes como… ¿sabes como te llamas?**- le pregunto lentamente con algo de temor a su respuesta, no podía ser lo que estaba pensando. El moreno la observo directamente tratando de recordar, pero nada, absolutamente nada vino a su cabeza.

-**No**.- respondió cortante, frunciendo nuevamente el ceño mientras el dolor de cabeza volvía, fue de repente sintió como aquella mujer posaba delicadamente su mano en su mejilla y sintió una extraña calidez quemarle ese lugar, donde sus pieles tenían contacto, la miro fijamente con confusión _¿Porque sentía que la conocía?_

No sabia que era eso pero lo sentía en su pecho _¿Quién era ella?_

-**Cálmese… yo… le haremos algunos exámenes para saber que ocasiona la amnesia**.- dijo retirando lentamente su mano de la mejilla de él, al darse cuenta de su error.

Desvío su mirada de los ojos negros al sentir una sensación que no sentía hacia muchos años. Negó con la cabeza de manera imperceptible y se levanto rápidamente de la cama.

Camino hacia la puerta y salio sin dirigirle una mirada, se había dado cuenta de algo que ya no podía negarse a si misma.

Algunas lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos y apoyo su frente en la pared a un lado de la puerta por la que acababa de salir.

Frunció ligeramente el ceño frustrandose consigo misma.

.

Le seguía amando, era tan jodidamente masoquista que le seguía amando aun después de tantos años y de todo el dolor que él le había causado.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_._

…_**::Fin de capitulo::**__**…**_

_._

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


End file.
